A special night in Equestria
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Hearth's warming Eve is just around the corner for all othe ponies of Equestria a group of humans and ponies celebreate such a holiday as do the people on Earth but when a saddened Pinkie drops by its up to Adam and the ponies of Paradise Estates to help cheer her up by throwing her a party can the former cupcake Killer redeem herself? R


A special night in Equestria

**Description : **Pinkamena has been taking the sessions while serving her time in jail Applebloom on the other hoof has grown more insane by each passing day meanwhile Adam Twilight Rainbow now married Johnathan and Sarah Surprise Applejack Apple Twist Scootaloo Rarity and Sweetie Belle are all enjoying hearths warming in paradise estates but for somepony that is going to change them for the very better .

_**Location : Paradise estates **_

_**December 24th **_

_**Adam and Rainbows house **_

Adam and Rainbow were chilling out in there house it was recently rebuilt with new wood and what not over time Paradise estates made giant leaps technology and sure enough every single pony now has various kitchen appliances . Of course that meant that a certain pink pony is this depressed cause its the holidays cause to her it meant something but now its something to ignore .

The former element of laughter looked at her TV and decided to watch a program known as Barney and friends but to her heart ached to be with other ponies but was afraid of what they would think of her . Instead of a bright pink coat it was a darker shade of pink and instead of that poofy mane its flat .

_Oh I just wish that I could be among ponykind _Thought the pink pony known as Pinkie pie every single night she would wake up screaming a blood curdling scream every night she goes to sleep she is always having nightmares like this every single night but was glad that Adam got her friends to safety .

And every single night she would toss and turn then she would wake up drenched in sweat followed with a scream . The guards however ignored it but deep in there hearts they really feel bad for the poor pony but deep down they had a job to do . Make sure that she doesn't escape .

"Hey did you hear last night Pinkamena Diane pie was able to get some sleep but I am starting to worry for her well being" said one guard . "Eh don't worry about it it's just her way of roping us into letting her escape back out into society and we can't let her do that" said another .

Pinkie was able to drown out some of the noise to watch some TV but even that didn't make her feel happy again all she did was cry herself to sleep it was something she was use to every single night . But deep down her councilor would help her today she took a lot of time off to help this disturbed pony back on her hooves . "Hello Pinkie how are we today?" asked the councilor . Pinkie looked at her with her blood shot eyes which were also puffy from all that crying .

Eventually the guards let her in and she pulled up a chair and started to ask her some questions . Eventually she opened up and what shocked her the most was of what the pink pony told her .

"Pinkie I understand what your going through however I think I can recommend that you go visit your friends don't worry I think that Adam and the others can help you much more than I can but I will not give up on you" said the councilor .

Her name was Maria Seville . And sure enough she told the guards to take her to her friends which were living in Paradise estates . They did just that the pink pony corporated with them and they led her to paradise estates and sure enough to the very door of Adam and Rainbow Dash . But of what they were going to find was shocking . Adam went to go get the door he quickly ushered in the pink pony though Rainbow had the kids upstairs . Pinkie told them everything and was going to leave till both of them stopped her .

"Look if you councilor sent you here then stick around I'll call the others and let them know what's going on" said Adam making a few calls . Both Pinkie and Rainbow talked for a while and believe it or not Pinkie had a small smile on her face though it wasn't visible it was there .

A few hours later Twilight and the others arrived even the white pegasus named Surprise . Adam explained everything to them when they all got a look at Pinkie all there hearts sank when Pinkie told them everything about what's happening so that's when Rainbow and the others decided to throw a cheer up Pinkie party . Eventually she did cheer up but held onto those memories that made her depressed still but wondered if this was the right thing for her .

"Come on pinks learn to lighten up a bit and have some fun" said Adam. And that's when he grabbed her hoof and sure enough Pinkie did enjoy the dance with RD's husband . _Why not I think a nice long dance could help wash away those bad memories I sure do hope that this was the right idea_ Thought Pinkie as she danced with Adam. Rainbow however didn't mind at all she wanted was her friend at least enjoying the party itself .

Pinkie however got an idea have fun it was that moment that there kids decided to join in on the fun . And sure enough the entire party really got into the swing Clover Patch Starlight Sweetheart Lyra and Bonbon decided to join in on the fun along with her old friends from long ago .

And that's when Pinkie really got into the swing Surprise however was a bit well Surprised when she saw her descendent was really having some fun _That Pinkie always having fun I think its going to help her in the long run once she's not insane _and than when she called up Firefly Posey AJ and Twilight Apple Twist Scootaloo who was adopted Sweetie Belle and Ember they all joined in on the party of course for Adam he called up some of his brothers and sisters and they to joined in on the party now the party was in full swing . "Hey pinks you enjoying the party?" asked Adam.

"Yea for the first time I really am I hope I can stay away from that jail" said Pinkie wiping away a stray tear from her face . "Don't worry I think that we can get this blown over and when it does you will be able to be with the other ponies and us once again" said Adam still dancing with her .

And he was right the detective will do everything that he can with the help of Phoenix Wright who will give back her freedom once more . "You know now that I think of it once I am back in society I think its time that I start to redeem myself and help out others here" said Pinkie .

Of course the other ponies were curious as to what was going on some were curious as to why that killer was in there house until it hit them like a tone of bricks she was trying to figure herself out . "You know I think she's going to do the right thing and maybe redeem herself" said One pony . "Yea but what if she falls back into her old habits?" asked another .

"No somepony by the name of Applebloom is doing just that besides she was once a former member of the apple family but not anymore" said another Pony. And that's when a young mare walked up to the door and carefully knocked on it .

Adam walked up to the door and sure enough Fluttershy was ushered in when she saw pinkie she dove behind the couch .

Adam told her everything that happened and it wasn't long before Pinkie became friends once more with her friends no matter what both Applejacks didn't think of her any different though they had there hatred for what she did they still cared . As the party dragged on everyone and pony started to leave and the guards left as well .

"Hey how about you stay with us but remember your going to have to contribute to the house" said Rainbow . She was right ain't no one ridding for free in there house so after the party was over she was a hard working pony and the people started to see that she has changed . And from that day forward she has changed and of course Santa delivered presents that night he even delivered presents for the Dash household . And left a letter addressed to Pinkie personally .

_Dear Pinkie Pie ,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been working very very hard to redeem yourself for your own kind and I think that's a very noble thing so on this night I am going to fill your stocking stuffer with candy this year cause what your doing is very noble indeed if you keep this up then i'll put you on my nice list next year oh and another thing I think that party that your friends threw for you was a great idea now then as for the filly called Applebloom she's been very very naughty so she's going to get some coal this year and I'll even give you a bonus I'm going to give you your own party cannon so that way you can throw your own parties for other pony's once again I think that you have earned it _

_Mr. C _

and he soon left the letter on the table and dropped off there presents and headed out to deliver the rest of the presents to the other sleeping ponys of Equestria .

_**December 25th **_

_**Hearth's warming Day **_

the very next morning every single pony woke up and opened there gifts Pinkie read the letter addressed to her and it made her so happy she was bouncing again .

And from that day forward she was seen as your normal pony to ponykind but decided to only play games that involved killing instead of doing it for real and that was the safest way to do things like that it was a video game but not real to her . And that's how a killer helped redeem herself sure there were some ponies who feared her and some who hated her guts but there was some ponies who loved her for her change no matter what she was back to her old self .

_**THE END **_


End file.
